This invention relates to latch devices for tensioning and latching flexible covers and more particularly for the tensioning and latching flexible sides covers on truck bodies, truck trailers and the like.
Where it is desired to quickly load or unload truck bodies, trailers, vans and similar storage containers, it is desirable to have fule access thereto through the sides thereof. Sliding doors and the like are generally the structures used to provide ready egress into the truck body or trailer interior. Flexible side covers have found increasing application, however. An example of a flexible member of the accordian type is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,611 issued Oct. 8, 1985 and assigned to Tautliner, Inc. Another example disclosing the use of flexible material such as tarpauline may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,039 issued May 30, 1978.
Flexible side covers require proper sealing and tensioning, a problem which is addressed to some extent by the aforementoned U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,039. Such prior art arrangements, however, have not proven entirely satisfactory due to the complexity of the latching and tensioning device, relative size hindering egress into the truck body or trailer interior, and the too frequent failure of such devices due to the severe operating conditions to which the devices are often exposed.